


late

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Character(s) of Color, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: peter's late for you guy's study date, but it's all good cause y'all cuddle and sleep until the morning.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 22





	late

Peter swung by the streets of Queens, making his way to your place.

He's running late, you guys were supposed to study after school but some bad guys got in the way.

He landed on your balcony, and peeked through the window to see the lights off. Looking around more, he found you asleep, with your textbooks surrounding you.

For moment, he stood outside, just admiring how the moonlight lit up your dark skin.

It was kinda' creepy; Peter dressed still as Spider-Man, looking at a sleeping guy through his window. But he couldn't care how it looked.

He soon opened the window and stumbled into your room, slowly walking closer to you after taking off his mask.

Cooing, Peter sat down on your bed and ran his fingers through your tight coils.

You shifted subconsciously towards his touch, making him giggle.

But, you wake up with blurry vision. You ended up jumping off of the bed with a scream and falling on your ass.

"Peter. What the fuck, man?" You groaned, he immediately rushed to help you up, a river of apologies flowing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, y/n!"

You wave him off and laid back on your bed while he stayed seated by your side. "I-I just came in. I know it's late but you know with the whole Spidey thing - i lost track of time. I'm sorry i missed our study date."

Peter's shoulders slumped as he pouted down towards his lap.

"Peter." You call out for him. He looks up at you, his wide brown eyes locking with your own.

"C'mere." He immediately curls up to your side and you run your hands along his back to calm him down. "It's fine, Pete. I know the deal. I already studied 'n everything. So it's chill."

He huffed, shaking his head. "But i wanted us to study together." You laugh, a big fond smile crossing your face. "We can still study, you know. It's just hella late and i was already tryna' sleep and shit. But here you go, barging in." You yawn for added affect for your teasing. But you were tired, forreal though. As soon as it hit 11:00, you were knocked out.

Peter hit your chest lightly as he laughed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. We can study tomorrow. The test isn't until Monday, so.."

You nod, catching on to what he was insinuating. "Let's just sleep for now. I'm tired as freak." Peter snorted but hummed in agreement. "Same here."

"Goodnight, Pete."

"Night, n/n." He plants a kiss on your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> o o f


End file.
